A Cautious Alliance
A Cautious Alliance 'was a virtual representation of one of Arno Dorian's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Arno met with Élise at the Café Théâtre. Dialogue * 'Élise: ''So.'' * Arno: ''So.'' * Élise: ''Seems you've been busy.'' * Arno: ''Tracking down the man who killed your father, yes. '' * Élise: ''Best of luck. He's killed most of my allies, and intimidated the rest into silence. I'm no closer now than I was two years ago.'' * Arno: ''I've seen him.'' * Élise:'' What? When? Where can I find him?'' * Arno: ''I'm not sure that's a good idea. He wants you dead, Élise.'' * Élise: ''What, you want to protect me?'' * Arno: ''I want to help you. The Brotherhood has resources, manpower-'' * Élise: ''You cannot be serious. I don't trust the Assassins.'' Arno pulled down his hood. * Arno: ''Do you trust me?'' Élise looked speechlessly. * Arno: ''I haven't changed that much Élise. I'm still the same boy who, who distracted the cook while you stole the jam... the same one who helped you over the wall into that dog-infested orchard.'' * Élise: All right. Take me to your Brotherhood. I'll hear their offer. * Arno: ''"Offer" may be a bit strong...'' Arno brought a blindfolded Élise to the Assassin hideout. * Assassin 1: ''Is that...?'' * Assassin 2: ''...Bloody Templar...'' * Assassin 3: ''What's he doing?'' * Assassin 2: ''Really?'' * Arno: ''They're a touch paranoid when it comes to security.'' * Élise: ''Two turns right, seventy three steps, then down a flight of stairs, a left, and another right. Did I get all that?'' Arno brought Élise before the Assassin Council. * Bellec: ''What the hell have you done this time, pisspot?'' * Arno: ''The Templars have marked her for death. '' * Bellec: ''So you brought her here?'' * Élise: "The Brotherhood has resources, manpower..." * Bellec: ''Shut up.'' * Mirabeau: ''Well. What have we here?'' * Élise: My name is-'' * '''Mirabeau: 'For heaven's sake, take that blindfold off. Ridiculous. Arno took off the blindfold. * Élise: My name is Élise de la Serre. My father was François de la Serre, Grand Master of the Templar Order. I've come to ask for your help. '' The Assassins in the room discussed the matter loudly, before Mirabeau silenced them. * '''Mirabeau: 'Continue. * Trenet: ''Mirabeau!'' * Quemar: ''Must we rehash this debate again?'' * Mirabeau: ''We must, and we will, Master Quemar. If you cannot see the advantage in being owed a favor by François de la Serre's daughter, I despair for our future. Continue, (Miss) de la Serre.'' * Bellec: ''Here we go.'' * Élise: ''You are not men with whom I would normally parlay, (sir). But my father is dead, as are my allies within the Order. If I must turn to the Assassins for my revenge, so be it.'' * Bellec: ''"Parlay" my arse. This is a trick to make us lower our guard. I say we kill her and send her head back as a warning. '' * Arno: ''Bellec!'' * Mirabeau: ''Enough! Plainly this discussion is better conducted in private. If you will excuse us, (Miss) de la Serre.'' * Élise: ''Certainly.'' * Mirabeau: ''Arno, perhaps you should accompany her. I'm sure you two have much to talk about. '' Arno and Élise left the hideout. * Élise: ''That went about as well as I expected.'' * Arno: ''Give it time. Mirabeau will talk them around.'' * Élise: ''Do you really think we'll find him? After all this time?'' * Arno: ''His luck can't last forever. François Germain believed Lafrenière was-''Élise: François Germain? * Élise: François Germain? * Arno: ''Yes,'' * Élise: Where is he? * Arno: ''His shop's on the rue St-Antoine, why?'' Élise began running. * Arno: ''What the-? Élise!'' Arno ran after Élise. * Arno: Élise! Slow down! Wait for me! What are you doing? Where are you going? Arno caught up with Élise as she stopped at Germain's residence. * Arno: What was that about? * Élise: Arno... François Germain was my father's lieutenant. * Arno: What? * Élise: He was cast out of the Order when I was a girl. Something about heretical notions, or Jacques de Molay, I'm not entirely sure. But he should be dead. He died years ago. * Arno: Did anyone tell him that? * Élise: I would very much like to ask him a few questions. * Arno: So would I. Arno and Élise entered Germain's residence. * Élise: Empty. * Arno: Upstairs. That's where his workshop was. * Élise: Let's go. * Arno: It might not even be the same Germain.... * Élise: Tall? Grey hair? Eyes two different colors? * Arno: All right, perhaps it is the same Germain. '' Arno and Élise entered Germain's workshop. * '''Arno: 'Looks like no one's home. Élise investigated the workshop, while guards were heard. * Arno: Élise... * Élise: Don't tell me. It's a trap? The guards attacked. * Élise: It's a trap. * Guard: Well, well, look who it is. Kill them. Arno and Élise killed the attackers. * Arno: Well, that was bracing. * Élise: Just like that time in Marseille. * Arno: A bit more blood this time around. * Élise: There's nothing here. * Arno: He must have known his bluff wouldn't hold up. * Élise: So we've lost him again. * Arno: Maybe not. Let's keep looking. Arno found a door. * Arno: Locked. Maybe we could-'' Élise kicked the door open. * '''Arno:' ...do that. The room turned out to be an office with Templar banners on the walls. * Arno: Well, now I know why this wasn't on the official tour. Élise discovered a book. * Élise: Arno. Look. It's him. The bastard killed my father. * Arno: We have to tell Mirabeau. As soon as-'' Snipers fired through the windows, and the two took cover by the wall. * '''Arno:' I'll take care of this! Meet me at Mirabeau's estate! Stay down! Do you see them? * Élise: The windows across the street! Watch out! Arno killed the snipers. Outcome Élise was brought before the Assassin Council, although she was unable to land an agreement with them. While Mirabeau convened with the Council, Arno and Élise discovered her father's killer to be François-Thomas Germain, the silversmith Arno had met before. Reference * Assassin's Creed: Unity